Someone To Melt This Heart of Stone
by shadow101202
Summary: What happens when the way to get into The Cave of Wonders is also the key to opening Jafar's scaly heart? Jafar/Aladdin


This fic request is brought to you by: DarkAngel048

For **disclaimer **see my profile: **shadow101202**

* * *

Someone To Melt This Heart of Stone

**Chapter Warnings: Masturbation, MaleXMale Sex**

_Only one may enter here. Go... and seek the diamond in the rough... The one who will melt your heart of stone._

The Cave of Wonder's odd instructions left Jafar pondering his own qualities as well as those of the people around him. There was only one person, well bird, that he was close to inside the palace, but there wasn't any way that it could be Iago. The next best guess would be either the Princess Jasmine... or even the sultan, but Jafar didn't want to think about that. Taking a chance, he decided to put on his old man disguise and wandered out into the marketplace, where many people milled about hawking wears and buying unreasonably priced items. Jafar noticed, for the first time actually, how differently people interacted out in the city, compared to those in the palace. A softer tone appeared to be set for anyone to speak with each other in a friendly way. Walking along, Jafar watched as a sneaky monkey distracted a busy stall owner by attempting to steal a small melon, while his partner in crime stole the real prize, a large fruit. Intrigued by the duos cunning, he followed them through the streets of Agrabah, all the way back to their loft in a run-down, abandoned building. Ditching his disguise so that he might climb to the top of the building himself, Jafar came upon a hidden part of the structure, this portion was very terrace-like. Hiding himself in one of the discarded curtains, Jafar watched as the boy from these desolate slums put his young monkey friend to bed on a satin pillow, before pulling back a larger curtain to reveal a lovely view of the Palace and all of the city itself.

"Some day Abu, we're gonna be rich, and live in a Palace all our own," the young man sighed as he leaned back against one of the decrepit, stone walls. "And we won't ever have to steal again, I mean people will feed us and... Oh, you're already asleep, huh Abu? Just talking to myself I guess, like usual," taking off his fez? he placed it on the floor next to the wall before loosening his pants. "All those pretty girls with, mmph, large breasts, and tight butts, ngh, yeah that'll be the life," Jafar raised an eyebrow at this behaivior. _He's masturbating? What an odd thing to do when there is someone else in the room. _But as the young man continued his self-ministrations, Jafar found himself unable to look away... and he felt a strange surge of heat toward his lower body. _No... it couldn't be... this boy? Hmph, I just haven't sated my lust in a while. Even in my growing age I still have a need for such things? It's quite petty actually. _Moving his robes aside, Jafar leaned back against the wall to support himself, he let his cobra staff rest against the wall beside him. Seeing the lithe, tanned body of the boy arch into his own touch brought on waves of lust for Jafar. _I must, ngh, truly be a voyeur... to be watching such an uneventful spectacle. _He watched as the young man's body arched into his touch, while his free hand roamed his tanned chest. Jafar grunted when he saw the boy's back arch, his mouth open in a silent gasp, as his climax burst into bloom. The royal vizier was not yet satisfied and growled in frustration as the exhausted young man fluffed up his pillow to settle down for the night.

"I think you should work on your stamina boy," Jafar muttered. Moving the curtain aside, Jafar revealed himself to the light of the moon, but neither residents of the room noticed his figure while he slinked across the stone slabs of the floor. The moonlight exposed the youthful face of the young man known as Aladdin. Seeing him up close, Jafar was fairly sure he was the same street urchin that gave the palace guard so much trouble everyday. "Well Aladdin," he spoke in a hushed tone as he moved the thick bangs away from the boy's eyes. Just touching this other man brought a thrill which reverberated through his fingers all the way to his toes. The words of The Cave of Wonders passed through his mind, _No... it couldn't be, could it? Why of all people did it have to be this... this man? _Pulling himself away from the sleeping body of his diamond in the rough, Jafar stood to leave this night behind. He would get the lamp some other way. _What? _Jafar was stalled in his hasty retreat by his robe which had snagged. He turned to see what had grabbed him and discovered that the youth he had been admiring from afar was not as unconscious as he had believed.

"Say mister, you really shouldn't watch people like that..." Jafar humphed. _As if he could tell __**me **__what to do._ "If you wanted to join in, why didn't you just say so?" Jafar's mouth was instantly opened to protest such an indecent thing, but Aladdin, seeing Jafar's alarmed face, intevened. "Don't be too loud, I don't want to wake Abu," he motioned to his pet monkey. Sighing, the royal vizier decided he would be better off not disputing the ideological unseemliness of such behavior, for it might be useless to talk about such things with this young man. When Jafar had finally come out of his thoughts, Aladdin had already began to prepare himself for what they were going to do. The small gasps that managed to escape Aladdin's sealed lips breathed life back into Jafar's dying cobra. Soon, he was nestled, balls deep, into the tight warmth of Aladdin's burrow. Repeatedly striking with expert strength and depth, Jafar was causing all sorts of gasps and cries to tumble out of Aladdin. There was no telling how long he could last at this pace, but Jafar wished that this moment would stretch on farther than he knew was humanly possible.

* * *

In the marketplace the following morning, the royal vizier found not a trace of his lover from the previous night. His trip was not wasted though, as he saved a young child from the punishment of the law for stealing, something that was out of character for him. Before long though, he would seek out what he wanted the most, the diamond in the rough to retrieve the lamp of the genie for himself to control the world.

* * *

As Jafar watched Aladdin enter the mouth of the cave and disappear from sight, he felt an emptiness that was quite familiar to him. _Perhaps I will need him to always be there... to melt this heart of stone_.

* * *

Thanks for Reading!

Love it? Hate it? Want to make a request? Please leave a review to let me know. (Anonymous Reviews Welcome).


End file.
